Me opongo!
by Mariohn
Summary: Victor siempre ha sido dramático para todo. No puede evitarlo. Por lo que evitar la boda de su mejor amigo no podía ser diferente.
1. Me opongo!

**Resumen**: Victor siempre ha sido dramático para todo. No puede evitarlo. Por lo que evitar la boda de su mejor amigo no podía ser diferente.

**Declaración:**

Yuri! On ice pertenece a Mitsurō Kubo.

La idea de este fanfic pertenece a Alma Barrera.

Relaciones Homosexuales.

Crush Homosexuales.

_Este fanfic participó para el 1er concurso de San Valentin del Reino Victuuri_

* * *

**Me opongo!**

.

.

.

...

La habitación era tan blanca que su nerviosismo no disminuyó en lo más mínimo. Mientras uno de los oficiales le escoltaba de la celda en la que había pasado la noche hacia aquel lugar, Victor no evitó sentirse como un criminal. Como los que veía en las series de televisión cuando no había algo mejor que ver. Aquel hombre parecía ser el único que hablaba inglés fluidamente. Su japonés no era malo, pero agradeció el poder hablar en un idioma que tenía mucho más dominio.

–**Por acá **–Le dijo él, ganándose junto a la puerta y esperando que Victor avanzara. El peliplateado le miró con duda por unos segundos, sin embargo avanzó. ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba? Había cuatro luces en el techo que le cegaron un poco. En el centro de la habitación pudo ver una mesa con dos sillas; una frente a la otra. Hizo una mueca; ¿Realmente había sido demasiado como para un interrogatorio? ¿Así es como actuaba la ley japonesa?. –**Asiento** –Inquirió el hombre, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Victor se volteó con duda, observando el rictus serio del policía. Era mejor hacer lo que le decían, pensó. El maldito de Chris no había respondido su celular y no tenía otra llamada como para contactar a su abogado. Victor eligió la silla que daba la espalda a un espejo que se encontraba contra una de las paredes. Sabía, por las películas policiales, que aquello era una ventana donde más policías podían observarlo. Y no deseaba verse en aquel momento.

De seguro estaría horrendo y eso no mejoraría su humor.

–**Fue arrestado por robar en una licorería y provocar una pelea** –Dijo el hombre, posterior a sentarse en la otra silla y abrir la carpeta que traía en las manos. Victor hizo una mueca.

–**¡Es un malentendido! **–Exclamó, angustiado. El hombre levantó la mirada hacia él, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

–**¿Cuántas veces ha visitado Hasetsu? **–

–**uhm…¿Tres veces? **–Respondió Victor, ladeando la cabeza. ¿Porqué preguntaría eso?. El policía asintió al escucharle.

–**…Conversamos con el dueño de la licorería **–Siguió hablando el hombre –**Y Oda-san afirma que usted suele ser cliente asiduo del local. Por lo cual no presentará cargos siempre y cuando pague por lo que bebió**–

–**¡Insisto, es un malentendido! **–Se quejó él –**Nunca pretendí irme del local sin pagar. ¡Nunca lo habría hecho si no hubiese tenido motivos! **–Victor comenzaba a preguntarse si pasaría todo el día en ese lugar. ¡Hoy era el día, maldita sea! ¡Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes y detener esa maldita boda!

–**Por otro lado…el hombre al que usted golpeó presentó cargos…** –Victor abrió la boca de la sorpresa, apoyando ambas manos en la mesa. ¿Qué? No podía ser. ¡Él no había hecho nada más que defenderse! –**…Pero para su suerte, hubo testigos en la escena que afirmaron que usted no propició la pelea, si no él. ¿Podría darme su declaración**? –Preguntó. Victor suspiró.

–**¿Tengo qué? **–Preguntó, haciendo una mueca. Si había testigos… ¿No que no podía salir libre? No podía dejar de pensar que con cada minuto que pasaba aquí, era un minuto que perdía. Y un minuto menos para evitar la boda, raptarse al novio y ser felices para siempre. El hombre asintió al escuchar su pregunta.

–**Nos gustaría corroborar los hechos, de ser posible **–

–**Bien, pero da para largo ¿Sabe? **–Insistió él. El hombre hizo un gesto de sin importancia –**Bien, conocí a Yuuri…**–

.

* * *

.

–**¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? **–Preguntó Victor. Christophe, su mejor amigo y compañero de habitación le había _arrastrado_ hacia la ceremonia de bienvenida. Si bien Victor era una persona bastante sociable, no era de asistir a celebraciones que no tenían que ver con la facultad de negocios –La suya propia–, o la de leyes –porque ahí estudiaba Chris–. Pero parecía bastante probable que Christophe se hubiese interesado en alguna persona y sólo le hubiese arrastrado para hacerle compañía.

–**Porque eres mi mejor amigo **–Respondió éste, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Victor hizo una mueca, pero se dejó arrastrar. El Diag se encontraba tan repleto de gente que no entendía cómo tantas personas podían caer en una sala de clases. Caminando hacia el Haven Hall junto a la masa de estudiantes que eran guiados por alumnos de cursos mayores, ambos le hicieron gestos de saludo a algunos de sus compañeros y conocidos. Victor se preguntó cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Chris aproximarse a su próxima conquista para él hacer una salida estratégica. ¡Lo único que aspiraba aquel día era en ver una película y dormir el resto del día!

–**¿En quién estás interesado? **–Preguntó Víctor, después de hacerle un gesto de saludo a un par de chicas que no recordaba conocer de la nada. Ambas mujeres se acercaron hacia ellos para intentar hacer conversación, pero iban tan apurados que las esquivaron con éxito –**¿Quiénes son ellas de todas formas?** –

–**Tus compañeras de clase. ¿No recuerdas que aquella es amiga de Mary? **–

–**¿Mary qué? **–Preguntó este. Chris soltó un suspiro y le hizo gestos para que subieran la escalinata. Victor le siguió.

–**Salí con Mary el año pasado. También es tu compañera de carrera** –El ruso hizo un gesto de sin importancia. Conocía bastante poco a sus compañeros de generación y de todas formas no estaba interesado en conocerles más allá de lo indispensable. Chris, por el contrario, conocía –O había salido– con bastantes personas en la universidad como para saber todo de casi todos. Mila le había preguntado alguna vez si eran ganas de _conocer_ gente o porque simplemente no hallaba a la persona adecuada. Su amigo, por supuesto, había respondido que ambas. –**No es un alumno en particular…** –

–**¿¡Un profesor?! **–Preguntó, abriendo la boca. Christophe le guiñó el ojo antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras del Angel Hall. Había tal marea de gente –principalmente recién llegados– que era bastante fácil perderse si eras una persona de poca estatura. Mientras Christophe les dirigía hasta la parte posterior del anfiteatro Victor se preguntó qué tan interesante podía ser un profesor para llamar la atención de su amigo. O porqué nunca se lo había dicho. ¿Sería joven, nuevo? ¿O siempre había estado ahí y simplemente le había llamado la atención? Se sentaron en la última fila justo al lado del pasillo de entrada. –**¿Cuándo comenzó esto? **–Preguntó, observando la marea de alumnos entusiastas ingresar y tratar de ocupar los primeros asientos. Rodó los ojos. Insensatos. Les tomaría medio semestre aterrizar, sabía él. Siempre pasaba.

–**Lo conocí en el vuelo hacia acá** –Murmuró su amigo. Victor alzó una ceja, curioso. No era algo que solía ocurrir. Al menos a él nunca le había llamado la atención la gente de la primera clase o la de la ejecutiva. Todos aburridos hombres de negocios. –**Es del departamento de Ingeniería. Hayama Masumi dijo que se llamaba**–

–**¿Japonés?** –Chris negó con la cabeza.

–**Sólo de padre. Es de suiza también** –Era una curiosa coincidencia. Y era hasta raro el hecho de que Chris supiera tanto de una persona en tan poco tiempo. Si se había esforzado tanto por saber de alguien es que realmente le pareció más que interesante. Su amigo comenzó a darle detalles de aquella reunión a medida que los estudiantes que entraban al anfiteatro fueron cada vez menos y las conversaciones comenzaron a volverse cuchicheos. Victor a penas escuchó, pendiente de su celular.

Por eso no le escuchó inmediatamente.

–**_Disculpa…_ **–

Victor no prestó atención hasta que escuchó aquello por segunda vez. Alzó la vista, curioso, hacia la fuente de aquella tímida voz. Automáticamente su sonrisa se convirtió en una casual, sonrisa que duró los escasos segundos que le tomó a sus ojos llegar hacia el rostro de aquel chico. Y…

.

* * *

.

–**¡Fue amor a primera vista!** –Exclamó, llevando una mano hacia su pecho. El hombre le dirigió una mirada curiosa, carraspeando un poco, intentando llamar su atención. Carraspeo que no sirvió de nada, dado que el peliplateado simplemente siguió hablando.

.

* * *

.

Victor olvidó como se llamaba. Lo que estaba haciendo ahí. Quienes eran sus padres. Sus ojos se posaron en aquellos ojos chocolate detrás de unos lentes azules durante lo que parecieron horas. Aquellos ojos que le recordaron al chocolate caliente que su _nona_ le hacía cada vez que visitaba su casa. No eran completamente cacao, pero si un dulce chocolate con leche en una mañana nevada.

El chico pareció examinarle de la misma forma, avergonzándose cuando el carraspeo de su amigo les trajo a ambos de vuelta al planeta tierra.

–**Uhm… yo…**–

–**Soy Victor** –Dijo, automáticamente. Escuchó una risita a su espalda, pero la ignoró por completo. El _adorable_ desconocido tenía el cabello negro azabache que le daba el aspecto de brevemente desaliñado. Parecía suave al tacto. Victor se preguntó si su cabello era tan suave como parecía.

–**Victor** –Repitió él. Sus mejillas avergonzadas sólo aumentaban su índice de adorabilidad. –**Me preguntaba si esos asientos estaban… desocupados** –Dijo finalmente. Victor hizo un esfuerzo y dejó de mirarle para posar la vista en los asientos a su lado. Había algunos intercalados a lo largo de la fila, pero junto a él estaban los únicos dos sin nadie más alrededor.

–**¡Por supuesto que no, úsalos como prefieras!… ehm**–

–**Yuuri **–

–**Yuuri** –Repitió él, sonriendo genuinamente. Parecía un poco pasado de peso, ahora que lo miraba bien. Pero aquello parecía agregar puntos a su dulzura. Victor pensó en un Maccaron. O en un cerdito bebé. Yuuri se sentó junto a él, removiéndose un poco. Era tímido, ahora que lo pensaba un poco. Quizá le había costado lo suyo hablarle.

–**Soy Chris, aunque nadie me lo haya preguntado** –Intervino su amigo, de pronto. Victor rodó los ojos, volteando la mirada hacia él. Intercambiaron una mirada rápida. Sospechó que Chris iba a atosigarlo a preguntas cuando menos lo esperase.

–**L-lo siento mucho **–Se disculpó el chico –**Soy Katsuki Yuuri. Mucho gusto** –

–**Christophe Giacometti, dulzura **–Saludó su amigo, guiñándole un ojo y pasando un brazo por encima del hombro de él. Victor frunció el entrecejo. ¿Porqué había podido saludar a Chris con tanta soltura y a Victor apenas le había hablado? ¿Quizá no le parecía atractivo? –**Y este hombre guapo que te mira como si quisiera comerte, es Victor Nikiforov**–

–**¡Chris! **–Se quejó él, avergonzado. Y justo antes de que Victor siquiera quisiera disculparse por el atrevimiento de su tonto amigo, apareció uno de los amigos de Yuuri que después conocería como Phichit Chulanot.

.

* * *

.

–**Pero francamente **–admitió Victor en la comisaría, moviendo sus manos con frenesí, el policía aún intentando llamar su atención –**No me interesaba en lo más mínimo. ¡Sólo quería la atención de mi Yuuri! Aunque gracias a él conseguí su número y su Instagram! **–Y recordaba que había sido muy feliz por ello. Y se había dedicado el resto de la tarde, a mostrarle a Makkachin a su futuro otro padre. Y a espiarle por redes sociales. –**Pero en un comienzo pensaba que lo había forzado a dármelo**–

.

* * *

.

Había pasado una semana y Victor no sabía cómo entablar conversación con él. Había averiguado, por Chris, que el chico estaba en Ingeniería Informática y que practicaba patinaje artístico en sus ratos libres. Yuuri no solía subir muchas fotos a sus redes sociales, pero si había sido etiquetado muchas veces por Chulanot. Y le había dado like a un par de fotos suyas.

–**¿Porqué no me hablará? **–Le había preguntado a Makkachin esa tarde. Su caniche de dos años ladeó la cabeza y le miró interrogante. Victor le miró con cara de pena y logró que el perro pusiera sus patitas en sus piernas para que él le abrazara. Victor olió el aroma del champú de bebé que había comprado sólo para su can y se sintió mejor. –**Quizás no le gustan los chicos… o no piensa que soy atractivo **–Es verdad que debió iniciar una conversación en vez de esperar que él le escribiera. El chico había actuado un poco tímido desde el comienzo y ni siquiera recordaba que le mirase a la cara durante tanto tiempo como en aquel primer encuentro. Posibilidades, posibilidades. Era tan difícil…

–**Uhm ¿V-Victor?** –Escuchó, haciéndole soltar a su perro y alzar la mirada. Aquel parque quedaba a una cuadra de su departamento y parecía un lugar propicio para sacar a pasear a su amistoso caniche. También solía intercambiar información sobre crianza de animales con la gente asidua al lugar y una que otra fan que le reconocía. Pero Victor sintió que aquel día, al menos, había tenido suerte.

–**Oh ¡Yuuri! ¿Estás haciendo ejercicio? **–Preguntó, aunque rascándose la cabeza al notar que aquello había sido una pregunta tonta. Se rió de puro nerviosismo, pero el japonés asintió con tranquilidad. –**¿Y vienes todos los días?** –Insistió, antes de darse cuenta de su atrevimiento. ¡No le conocía de nada! ¿Cómo iba y le preguntaba algo como eso? Se aterró de sólo pensar que Yuuri lo considerase un acosador. Aunque lo hubiese espiado en redes sociales para saber algo de él. –**Oh, lo siento. Olvida lo que…**–

–**Uhm sí. Me gusta patinar, así que… **–admitió el chico. Victor pudo ver las mejillas del japonés tornarse de un bonito rojo y estuvo seguro de que las suyas se encontraban de la misma manera. Se produjo un ambiente incómodo durante unos segundos que fue roto por los ladridos de su caniche. Makkachin puso sus patas en las caderas de Yuuri mientras movía la cola y ladraba pidiendo atención. El japonés automáticamente comenzó a acariciar a su peludo amigo –**¿Él es… tuyo?** –Preguntó. Victor asintió con entusiasmo.

–**¡Es Makkachin! **–Sintió un poco de tristeza al notar que Yuuri no había averiguado nada sobre él. Pero no todas las personas eran como Victor, adictas a las redes sociales.

–**Es muy lindo** –comentó él. Victor sintió como su estómago se llenaba de mariposas al ver al chico que le interesaba –aún era pronto para decir que le gustaba– acercarse a su otro mejor amigo. ¡Y Makkachin le aceptaba!. Si bien sintió un poco de envidia que el caniche pudiera acercarse a Yuuri con tanta familiaridad en tan poco tiempo, también entendió que debía ser paciente si quería lograr algo. El qué, lo sabría pronto. –**Y uhm… ¿Vienes a menudo? **–Victor asintió.

–**¡Es una dulce coincidencia! **–Aunque nunca lo había visto antes. Aunque, con lo despistado que era, tampoco lo hubiese notado. El chico aprovechó que el caniche se había bajado de él para sentarse al lado de Víctor y tomar un poco de agua. Parecía que llevaba un rato corriendo. –Y… ¿Eres profesional? Yo nunca he podido mantenerme en pie cuando he patinado –admitió. Lo había intentado, muchas veces. Pero solía ser tan despistado que simplemente lo había dejado después de los primeros moretones. Y había estado más interesado por aprender a tocar el violín que en algún deporte en específico.

–**Más o menos… ¿En serio? Porque pareces bastante…**–

–**¿Bastante? **–

–**Ya sabes. Atlético **–admitió, avergonzándose otra vez. Victor sonrió, enternecido. Que le mirara de arriba hacia abajo significaba que no estaba del todo perdido y quizás si estaba un poco interesado. Victor pudo perdonarle que no intentara saber de él en redes sociales.

–**Sólo genética **–replicó con indiferencia –**Pero…siempre quise aprender, aunque nunca he tenido la paciencia para ello**–

–**Si quieres… puedo enseñarte **–ofreció. Y si sus mejillas no estaban rojas, se habían enrojecido aún más ante esa pregunta. Rápidamente levantó las manos en un gesto de disculpa –**¡Lo siento! Entiendo si tú…**–

–**Me encantaría, Yuuri **–Le interrumpió, viendo una oportunidad. El japonés le dio una sonrisa nerviosa, pero alentadora, y Victor no dudó en establecer conversación durante horas y horas. Esa tarde, Yuuri no terminó de entrenar. Pero si habían quedado para patinar al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente de eso. Y entonces, efectivamente, había entendido que el japonés no era asiduo a redes sociales. Pero en cambio no tenía problemas en conversar por teléfono durante horas, y ceder en sacarse fotografías con él de vez en cuando.

Y así… habían pasado tres años.

.

* * *

.

–**Y tengo un montón de fotografías** –le dijo Victor –**Navidades, año nuevo… ¡Incluso un San Valentín! **–exclamó, no evitando sonreír al recordar aquella vez en la que le había convencido de ir a una cafetería, con la excusa de huir de sus compañeras. Aquello había sido una media verdad y media mentira, por supuesto. Porque podía fácilmente haberse sacado a esas chicas de encima, pero Chris le dijo que era una buena excusa para _marcar territorio_ y obtener una cita sin serlo. Y aquel había sido un día adorable donde habían sacado a pasear a su caniche y luego, la cita más perfecta que hubiese tenido en su vida. Aunque no hubiese habido ni besos ni declaraciones de amor.

No, eso no importaba.

Había sido el comienzo de una serie de salidas donde había tenido a Yuuri _para él sólo_. Y habían sido unos dos años adorables, a pesar de que muchas veces estuvo a punto de _decir algo_, sobre todo en aquellos momentos donde hubiese ansiado algo más que sorprenderle con un abrazo de vez en cuando. Había caído fácilmente enamorado al darse cuenta que no sólo era de apariencia adorable. Yuuri era… perfecto. No había otra palabra. Su timidez, inseguridad y su inicial reacio al tacto del resto sólo lo hacía más perfecto. Porque era cálido, empático y paciente. –**Fue inevitable** –dijo finalmente, perdido en sus pensamientos más felices. Porque a pesar de que se graduó y se mudó a Rusia por un tiempo, Yuuri no dejó de hablarle. Seguían hablando y habían cambiado sus reuniones por mensajes de Line.

–**Uhm… Entonces ¿Por qué no te confesaste? **–Preguntó el policía. Victor le miró con sorpresa, percatándose por primera vez que estaba participando en la conversación. Quizá le había dejado explayarse a gusto. Victor se encogió de hombros.

–**Porque era…es demasiado preciado para mí **–admitió, no sin sentir vergüenza. Y un poco de impotencia –**Amo demasiado a Yuuri como para hacerlo infeliz. Y pensé…** –dudó un momento–**…que eso sólo lo pondría incómodo. Verás, Yuuri es tímido y sentía que iba a forzarlo a algo que no quería **–Y no quería alejarse de él. No habría soportado una negativa de su parte. Y obtener una negativa significaría que su amistad terminaría. Y amaba tanto a Yuuri como había apreciado su amistad. Algo que ahora mismo, le parecía tonto y egoísta de su parte, cuando planeaba irrumpir en la boda sin importarle nada. –**Y quizá habríamos seguido así, si no hubiese recibido la invitación **–

.

* * *

.

Sus manos temblaron automáticamente cuando abrió el sobre. El papel tenía una textura dura, rugosa. El sobre tenía su nombre; estaba casi seguro de que era la letra de Yuuri. Aquello no ayudó en absolutamente nada a calmar sus nervios. Tuvo que armarse de valor para poder abrirlo sin que se le cayera al suelo, sospechando lo peor. Eran Kanjis, pero pudo identificar claramente la palabra "Boda".

¿Boda?

¿De quién?

Sus ojos se deslizaron rápidamente hacia abajo. No supo quién era el primer nombre que apareció por más que intentó recordar sus lecciones de japonés. Pero el segundo…

Se tapó la boca, de la impresión. Más que nada para evitar gritar y que todo el edificio se percatara de su congoja.

Victor dejó caer la nota al piso porque no podía, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Aquel Kanji lo conocía perfectamente. Casi de memoria. Lo había memorizado la primera vez que fue a Yu-topia, con la esperanza de conocer más de la vida de Yuuri en Japón e intentar saber si había un hueco en su vida para él.

Porque en aquel papel…

En aquel papel, estaba el apellido Katsuki.

.

* * *

.

–**No creo haber llorado tanto en mi vida, hasta ese momento** –admitió, apesadumbrado. Se estiró un poco, intentando encontrar una posición cómoda en esa tiesa silla. La habitación blanca comenzaba a deprimirle; o tal vez era el recuerdo de aquel momento que aún no había superado. Recordaba haberse aislado durante dos días completos, en su departamento. Ignorando las llamadas y los mensajes de su familia y Yuuri.

–**Señor Nikiforov** –Le interrumpió el policía. Una vez más. Victor alzó el rostro hacia él, curioso. –**Lamento que haya pasado un mal momento, pero…**–

–**Oh, no se preocupe. Ya está en el pasado** –Insistió él. Tuvo que superarlo, prácticamente a la fuerza. O no habría tenido el valor para viajar hacia acá, con la resolución de detener la boda.

–**Sí, sin embargo…**–

–**El caso, el caso. Lo sé** –Le interrumpió Victor. El hombre soltó un suspiro –**Al final, hice lo único que podía hacer para dejar de estar deprimido… **–

.

* * *

.

Sólo se había levantado de la cama para alimentar a Makkachin y para buscar algo para no morir de hambre. Estaba consciente de que no podía vivir así; aislado de todo y todos, por recibir una invitación que podía haber sucedido en cualquier momento. Pero la pena, la congoja era tan grande que no pudo hacer otra cosa. Había llorado hasta que sus ojos se irritaron, se había lamentado una y otra vez por no haber confesado sus sentimientos. De pronto había tenido tanto que lamentarse, tantas situaciones que podía haber aprovechado. Pero le había amado lo suficiente como para entender que Yuuri era tímido. Que su relación era frágil. Que era tan perfecta, como estaba, que había hecho de todo por no romperla. Aunque él hubiese querido más, todo. Y ahora…

Ahora no tenía nada.

Y su pobre Makkachin… su compañero, que le había acompañado como su fiel psicólogo y guardián. Había llorado con él y no se había quejado cuando su pelaje se había mojado debido a sus lágrimas.

Como pudo, se levantó y buscó el computador, buscando a la única persona que no era Yuuri que podía entenderlo.

–**¿Qué pasa? Has estado desaparecido **–Escuchó al otro lado de la pantalla. Eran las nueve de la mañana en aquel momento, en Detroit. Fue una suerte el encontrar a Chris despierto y desocupado. Pero por la camisa que traía puesta seguramente se iría nuevamente a trabajar. Su amigo le miró a travez de la pantalla durante unos momentos para fruncir el entrecejo y cambiar su expresión alegre a una completamente preocupada –**¿Estás bien? Pareces… **–El suizo cerró la boca unos segundos –**No te ves bien**–

–**Se va a casar, Chris** –Dijo al final. No pudiendo evitar que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas. La boca de su amigo se abrió debido al shock, que le duró al menos diez segundos.

–**Mentira. Victor, Yuuri está…**–

–**Me llegó la invitación **–Inquirió éste, mirando hacia el pasillo. Donde seguramente aquel papel maldito seguía estando ahí. En la entrada de su departamento –**Decía Katsuki, Chris. Y Yuuri había estado hablando los últimos días de algo que me había enviado. Y parecía emocionado**… –

–**¿No es de Detroit, verdad? **–Victor se encogió de hombros. No sabía. Durante esos dos días, no sabía nada.

–**No sé… es japonés. No recuerdo que me haya hablado de otra persona**–

–**¿No recuerdas porque no lo hizo, o porque simplemente lo olvidaste? **–

–**No sé, Chris. N-no sé **–Jadeó, comenzando a llorar otra vez. Victor no tenía ni la menor idea cómo podía seguir teniendo lágrimas, pero ahí estaban. Chris le dejó llorar durante los primeros minutos, en los que Makkachin corrió a la cama desde la sala y de un salto se acercó a él. El ruso automáticamente le abrasó y enterró su rostro en el mullido cabello de su amigo.

–**Escucha, Victor. ¿Estás seguro de que no se trata de un error? **–Preguntó su amigo. Victor negó con la cabeza. Chris soltó un suspiro y le miró con algo que parecía sospecha –**Porque Yuuri… bueno, él te miraba con la misma cara de tonto enamorado que tú lo veías a él. Es extraño que de la noche a la mañana haya decidido a casarse con alguien más si durante años…**–

–**T-tal vez se aburrió de mí **–Aventuró él. Al menos ya no lloraba.

–**No lo creo ¿No llevan hablando un año completo a pesar de que te graduaste y te fuiste de ahí?** –

–**S-si, pero…**–

–**Y le escribes por Line todos los días… **–Corroboró el suizo.

–**S-si…**–

–**¿No te parece algo raro que alguien que sea sólo un amigo, te preste tanta atención? **–Preguntó finalmente. Victor asintió, aunque se veía un poco indeciso. Porque su Yuuri era un hombre realmente amable. ¿Y si simplemente había sido pena?

Pero…

Él y Christophe eran mejores amigos. Y no hablaban más que una vez en la semana, para ponerse al día. Entre semana si salía algo interesante que contar. Aunque la vida de Victor en el último año se había reducido a la empresa familiar y a lo que Yuuri le contaba.

–**Victor… **–Tanteó Chris después de un rato. Sumido en sus pensamientos, el ruso ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había dejado de hablar. Victor prestó atención a la pantalla. –**¿Y si vas a detener esa boda? **–

.

* * *

.

–**Entonces vine acá en el primer vuelo, cuando la fecha se acercó **–Admitió el peliplateado, sonriendo a pesar de su seriedad. Porque a pesar de todo, no había salido como lo había planeado. Pero acá estaba… aún dispuesto. Aunque Yuuri le había dicho que lo dejara en paz. –**No sólo, sin embargo… no habría podido hacerlo si Chris no me hubiese acompañado **–Y bien que le había costado lo suyo el convencerlo.

–**¿Y dónde está él en estos momentos? **–Victor se encogió de hombros.

–**No contestó mi llamado** –Admitió él. Pero lo más probable era que su amigo había intentado seguir con su plan o había conseguido enrollarse con alguna de las primas del novio.

No le habría sorprendido nada…

.

* * *

.

Decidieron llegar un día antes. Principalmente porque fuera de los lugares más típicos de Tokyo, Chris nunca había visto nada más. Así que después de primero e ir a dejar sus bolsos a un hotel cercano al aeropuerto internacional de Tokyo se dedicaron a Turistear. El plan era simple, en realidad.

–**¿Se lo dirás a penas lo veas? **–Preguntó Chris, sorprendido. Victor sonrió, asintiendo e intentando no derramar el helado que había comprado. Había un club nocturno a 3 calles que Christophe quería conocer y Victor había estado de acuerdo. Siempre y cuando sólo tomaran una copa. No quería ver a Yuuri mañana con resaca. Aquello no le ayudaría en nada.

–**¿Sugieres otra cosa? **–El suizo comenzó a pensar, mientras trataba de lamer el helado que se caía del cono y se ganaba una mirada lujuriosa de un par de chicos que pasaron por su lado. Victor rodó los ojos. Ni siquiera se esforzó por recordarle a su amigo que se encontraban en un estado crítico –Victor y su pobre problema– dejándole guiñar el ojo y sonreírle a aquellos chicos a gustos antes de arrastrarlo otra vez. De vez en cuando olvidaba que Chris podía ser tan olvidadizo como él frente a algo que le interesaba. Y su amigo era coqueto por naturaleza.

–**Bueno… si. ¿Tienes alguna fotografía del novio?** –Preguntó con curiosidad. El ruso arrugó el entrecejo.

–**Por supuesto que no. ¡Es mi rival! ¡Me quitó a mi Yuuri! **–Se quejó. Chris rodó los ojos.

–**Bien… creo que lo tengo. ¿Sabes que Yuuri es un poco celoso, cierto?** –

–**¿Lo es? **–Preguntó con asombro. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba. Su amigo soltó un suspiro y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

–**_Con razón esto está pasando…_** –Negó con la cabeza, como si Victor se tratara de un niño. El ruso frunció el entrecejo –**¡Lo es! ¿Por qué crees que dejé de abrazarte frente a él? ¡Me hubiese matado si hubiese podido! **–

–**¡Pero somos mejores amigos! **–Replicó el ruso, sorprendido –**¡Sería incesto! ¡Qué asco!**–

–**Parece que él no lo cree así. Y no lo culpo ¿Sabes? Porque soy sensual** –Chris le guiñó el ojo. Aquello sólo produjo que Victor rodara los ojos. Algo que hizo al suizo reír. Doblaron la calle esquivando a un ciclista en lo que el celular de Victor le indicaba que se encontraba la entrada del famoso club nocturno. La única referencia que tenían era la que Google Maps les daba, que eran dos fotos de la estancia y una del edificio. Esperaba no fuera decepcionante –**En fin. ¿Qué crees que haría si… yo coqueteara con el novio? **–

–**¿Harías eso por mi? **–

–**Bueno… De eso se trata la amistad ¿Cierto? **–

.

* * *

.

–**¿Y funcionó? **–Preguntó el policía. Ahora no escondía su curiosidad. Victor se encogió de hombros.

–**De que le coqueteó, le coqueteó. Pero… No exactamente **–Aunque Yuuri si había estado enfadado. Y algo ausente con él. Y todo había partido al día siguiente.

.

* * *

.

Al final, Chris se había quedado hasta el día siguiente. Victor ni siquiera le preguntó cuando llegó al otro día cuando le vio aparecer con una clara expresión de saciedad que ya le conocía. Años viviendo con él. Mientras Christophe se bañaba y tarareaba la canción de turno, Victor se encargó de guardar la ropa que olía claramente a tabaco y alcohol. Y a algo más, que no quiso siquiera pensar en lo que era. Al menos había tenido el tino de traerse el abrigo del suizo, que se había salvado de eso. Habría sido terrible si se juntaran con Yuuri y el único abrigo de Chris hubiese olido a tabaco, sexo y alcohol.

Chris aún se encontraba en la ducha cuando tocaron la puerta de la habitación. Y Victor, con la cama aún deshecha, con su maleta recién cerrada y con el cabello mojado fue a abrirla.

Y lo primero que vio fue a su Yuuri… su hermoso Yuuri… junto a un tipo más alto que él.

La sonrisa genuina de Victor al ver al japonés se fue transformando en una completamente nerviosa. No pudo evitar despegar la mirada de sus ojos chocolate favoritos para posarla en aquel… _sujeto_ que había tenido el atrevimiento de acompañarlo.

Era casi tan alto como él, con el cabello castaño y con una sonrisa amable. Tenía los ojos más oscuros que su Yuuri y parecía… bueno, corriente. Cuerpo delgado, pero no excesivamente atlético. Victor frunció el entrecejo. Aquel sujeto parecía completamente normal, nada extraordinario. ¿¡Pero cómo, cómo había podido arrebatarle al japonés?!

Mentiría si se había sentido insultado por el gusto de Yuuri.

–**Victor** –Murmuró el japonés, obligándole a centrar la mirada en él. Porque si Yuuri llamaba, él siempre contestaría. Los ojos de Yuuri brillaban con felicidad genuina y Victor no pudo evitar sentirse acongojado por ello. Acongojado y aturdido por la belleza natural que el japonés irradiaba. Como si el tiempo que hubiesen pasado lejos del otro no hubiese existido. Victor hizo lo mejor que pudo por ocultar sus sentimientos y sonreírle de vuelta. No fue una sonrisa real, sin embargo. No podía serlo. Y Yuuri pareció darse cuenta, al mirarle con preocupación –**¿Estás bien?**–

–**¿Yo? Eh…si ¿Por qué no lo estaría? **–Preguntó él, sonriéndole nerviosamente. Y decidió dar un paso adelante y estrechar al japonés en un abrazo, porque no importaba si el hombre iba a casarse, Victor no podía contenerse de tocarle. Aunque fuese una de las últimas veces, si el plan no funcionaba. El cuerpo del japonés pareció recibirle sin tenciones, e incluso pudo sentir contra su cuello un suspiro complacido, lo que le hizo preguntarse si realmente era verdad. Pero fue una mirada de soslayo para ver la sonrisa de amabilidad del sujeto… lo que le hizo recordar la maldita invitación y que su burbuja de felicidad se rompiera instantáneamente. El hombre, al ver que Víctor le había mirado, se volteó hacia él e hizo una reverencia.

–**Soy Kurosawa Daichi. Es un gusto conocerte **–

–**Uhm… soy Victor** –Saludó, negándose a soltar a Yuuri. Alzó una de sus manos hacia él, sin embargo. Una declaración de guerra. Ignorante de sus intenciones, el hombre estrechó su mano.

–**Te vi en uno de los conciertos que hiciste en Japón. Realmente soy un fan de tu música. Fue una lástima que te retiraras** –Victor no supo que contestar. ¿Qué le decías a un hombre que iba a quitarte al amor de tu vida? ¿Al hombre que no te había dejado dormir durante días y que le guardabas todo el rencor del mundo? Soltó a Yuuri un momento, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo. No iba a explicarle sus razones, razones que sólo conocían sus padres, Yuuri y Chris.

–**Uhm… bueno. Tenía cosas que… **–

–**¿Victor, quien es? **–Escuchó a su espalda. Vió a Yuuri dar un respingo de la sorpresa, mirando con curiosidad hacia su espalda. Victor se volteó hacia Chris, quien _ por fin_ había salido de la ducha, con nada más que una toalla entorno a su cintura.

–**¿Chris? **–Preguntó el japonés, claramente sorprendido. Paseó su mirada entre Víctor hacia él, como si no pudiera creerlo.

–**Espero no les moleste… **–Murmuró Victor, sonriéndole a ambos. Christophe se acercó hacia ellos, con una mirada analítica que el ruso conocía demasiado bien. Estaba _escaneando_ al novio. –**La invitación no decía que debía venir sólo, así que…**–

–**Oh, no hay problema **–Intervino el novio. Su voz era grave. Y parecía un poco avergonzado por el estado de desnudez de su mejor amigo. Chris puso una mano encima de su hombro, mirando con curiosidad al japonés. Si bien pudo ver a Yuuri tensarse levemente, Victor ni siquiera preguntó. Yuuri era tímido, después de todo.

–**Soy Christophe Giacometti **–Sonrió éste, haciéndolo a un lado para deslizar su mano coquetamente por el brazo del _novio_, antes de alzar su mano y dejar un beso en su nudillo –**Espero sinceramente que estos días sean… _divertidos_ para todos **–Estaba usando su voz seductora al máximo. Victor pudo ver la mirada abochornada en el novio y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco victorioso al notar _que no le era indiferente_.

Claro, hasta que Yuuri actuó.

–**¡L-los esperamos afuera! **–Exclamó el japonés, jalando al novio con el otro brazo, no antes de echarle una mirada herida a Victor que no entendió, antes de darle la espalda y empujarle hacia el ascensor.

.

* * *

.

–**¡Después de eso fui ignorado! ¡Todo el camino! **–Admitió el peliplateado. Se llevó las manos a la cara, dejándolas ahí un momento. Intentado evitar recordar el cómo se había sentido. Si bien Chris se lo había tomado con gracia y le había afirmado que era la reacción que esperaban, él no se lo creyó del todo. ¿Cómo podía, si Yuuri no se le había acercado ni una vez? Ni siquiera le había mirado directamente durante el camino hacia el tren y menos cuando se subieron en él. Había sido tanta la congoja, que ni siquiera había revisado sus redes sociales. Yuuri le había hablado con normalidad, si, pero no había ningún atisbo de calidez ni familiaridad en su tono y expresión. Incluso podría haber afirmado que parecía estresado en su presencia.

–**Quizás se sintió amenazado… por tu amigo **–Aventuró el policía. Victor arrugó el entrecejo, pensándolo un poco. El policía carraspeó suavemente, pareciendo avergonzado por dejarse llevar –**Bueno… y con respecto al caso** –

–**Ah sí. El caso** –Replicó Victor de mala gana –**¿Está seguro que no quiere un vaso de agua? Ese carraspeo no puede ser bueno… **–El policía suspiró y dejó la habitación unos minutos para volver con dos tazas de café en lo que el ruso aprovechaba de estirarse. Victor le sonrió con agradecimiento, sobre todo cuando el primer sorbo le calentó automáticamente el cuerpo. No se había percatado de que quería tanto un café hasta que lo tuvo en las manos. –**¿Dónde íbamos? ¡Ah sí! Yuuri me ignoró incluso frente a sus padres. ¡Nos dejó solos con Hiroko! Ahora que lo pienso, parecía un poco deprimido… **–Si lo pensaba un poco, los hombros caídos del japonés debieron ser una señal. Pero había estado tan concentrado en su propio dolor, que había ignorado todas las señales. Como las miradas heridas que le enviaba de vez en cuando y que Victor había confundido con molestas por Chris coqueteando abiertamente con el novio. –**Bueno… eso fue… malo. Y tuvimos que compartir habitación **–

–**¿Y eso le enojó? **–

–**No tengo idea. Pero ya me estaba ignorando olímpicamente ¿Así que cómo iba a darme cuenta? Incluso fue bastante cortante en la cena familiar **–Donde el novio había insistido en que él tocara el violín en su recepción de matrimonio. Victor, visiblemente nervioso no había sabido cómo responder. ¡Porque en un principio ni siquiera quería que esa boda se hiciera!


	2. Víspera de Boda

**Declaración:**

Yuri! On ice pertenece a Mitsurō Kubo.

La idea de este fanfic pertenece a Alma Barrera.

_Este fanfic participó para el 1er concurso de San Valentin del Reino Victuuri_

* * *

**Víspera de Boda**

.

.

.

...

Aquello no había estado saliendo como él esperaba.

Chris hacía lo que podía intentando acercarse al novio, pero las primas de él hacían de ese trabajo algo bastante imposible. Hiroko les había ofrecido una cena familiar aquella tarde, como una recepción previa a la boda. Y como para que Victor y Chris conocieran a los otros invitados. Que no eran más que ancianos y familiares del novio.

Y esas molestas chicas.

Eran universitarias de la edad de Yuuri y no hacían más que batir sus pestañas hacia ellos dos. Habían desistido al ver que Victor obviamente les ignoraba y se habían centrado en Chris… que era Chris. Quien obviamente le había traicionado en un primer momento al ser el centro de atención. Victor no evitó mirarle con reproche un par de veces, recibiendo una mirada divertida que le hizo gruñir. ¡Eso no era parte del plan!

Yuuri, por otro lado, se había sentado en otra mesa y se había dedicado a mirar la televisión, ignorando todo el ajetreo y atacando una ensalada como si quisiese atravesar el plato. De vez en cuando les miraba, pero Victor no había sabido descifrar la expresión en su rostro. ¿Estaba enojado? ¿Celoso? ¿Lastimado? ¿Y si realmente le amaba? ¿Victor podía ser tan egoísta para arruinar su amor?

Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la mesa de Yuuri. No sin antes dudar un poco, al ver su expresión seria. Se sentó, sin embargo. Era un cobarde, pero no _tanto_ como para no tratar de averiguar que pasaba por la cabeza del japonés. Aquella era la primera vez que le había visto tan retraído y enfadado.

–**Yuuri** –Comenzó él, tamborileando los dedos en la mesa. El japonés le dio una mirada seria.

–**Creo que deberías controlar a Christophe** –Masculló él. Volvió a mirar el televisor, como si Victor no hubiese estado ahí. Algo que le descolocó.

–**Ni siquiera lo voy a intentar. Ya sabes cómo es** –Victor rodó los ojos, refunfuñando un poco. ¡Se supone que debía estar seduciendo al novio! ¡Al maldito novio que se encontraba riendo junto a la hermana de Yuuri!

–**Deberías. Esta es una casa decente** –Replicó, ahora sin mirarle. Notablemente enfadado. Victor arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Qué pasaba? Este no era el Yuuri que él conocía. Su adorable y agradable Yuuri.

–**¿Yuuri? ¿Estás bien? **–

–**Claro que estoy bien ¿Porqué no lo estaría? **–Respondió rápidamente, con un tono de voz que claramente decía que no lo estaba. Aún sin mirarle. Se produjo un silencio incómodo entre ellos como nunca había sucedido antes. Victor no supo como romperlo, no evitando sentirse un poco herido por sus palabras. No le había insultado, pero no quería presionar más las cosas como para que el japonés lo hiciera.

Tampoco evitó pensar que lo estaba perdiendo.

–**Pienso que deberías tocar. A Daichi-san le gustaría **–inquirió un rato después. Nervioso como estaba, Victor soltó un respingo cuando Yuuri volvió a hablar. Le miró con confusión.

–**¿R-realmente te gusta él? **–Preguntó, no sin que se formase un nudo en su garganta. Yuuri se encogió de hombros.

–**Claro, es un buen hombre. A cualquiera le gustaría**–

.

* * *

.

–**Lloré _casi_ toda la noche** –Afirmó el ruso, mirando y moviendo la tasa de café. Había tomado la mitad a medida de que hablaba y sin darse cuenta –**Habría llorado toda la noche si es que Chris no me hubiese amenazado con ahogarme con la almohada si no intentaba dormir** –Y no le había echado de la habitación de pura suerte. Extrañó más que nunca a su caniche, quien se encontraba con sus padres y quien habría sido un mejor consuelo que su traidor mejor amigo.

–**Señor Nikiforov… pero no explica el porqué está acá** –

–**Ya me acerco, ya me acerco** –Le dijo él –**Había entendido que al menos le gustaba y perdía cada vez las esperanzas de que pudiera _hacer algo_. Sin embargo… todo cambió en esa noche, cuando nos acercamos al pasillo y escuchamos música** –

.

* * *

.

Victor había estado deprimido todo el día. No era para menos, en realidad. La persona que amaba le había dicho que _amaba_ a alguien más. Bueno, amaba no, le había dicho Chris. _Gustar_. Pero el inglés era tan difuso como el japonés en ese sentido, por lo que aún le había animado a intentarlo. Confesarse al menos. Si todo salía mal, podrían irse mañana antes de la boda. Y Victor vivía en un continente diferente, después de todo. Sacarlo de su vida podría ser fácil.

El problema era que Victor no quería sacarlo de ahí.

Escucharon música y un par de risas que les llamaron la atención. Habían vuelto de una excursión a una tienda de dulces japoneses con la esperanza de animar al ruso. Habían evitado deliberadamente la tienda de dulces que frecuentaba de Yuuri las dos veces que había ido de visita, pero habían encontrado otra.

–**N-no creo que pueda **–Escucharon. Las paredes eran delgadas en ese tipo de lugares. Victor no evitó tensarse al notar el jadeo en la voz del novio.

–**Claro que puedes. Sólo aguanta ahí ¿Está bien? Lo haré más f-fácil para ti** –Esa era inconfundiblemente la voz del japonés. Pero contrario a lo que había escuchado ayer –un tono completamente enfadado– u hoy –un tono más bien neutral–, aquello le pareció alegre. Casi cálido. Un poco jadeante. Victor se paralizó un momento, del puro miedo a saltar a la peor conclusión. No podría soportarlo. No podría estar ahí y _escucharle_ hacerle el amor a él. O él a Yuuri, lo que fuera. No podía. No podía. Pero Chris le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda, como intentando hacerlo volver a la realidad y sacarle de sus funestos pensamientos antes de abrir la puerta.

–**¿Están ensayando para mañana? **–Preguntó con genuina curiosidad. Yuuri, para el completo descanso de Victor, se encontraba frente a su celular en lo que parecía el viejo parlante donde tantas tardes se habían sentado a escuchar la música del ruso. El japonés les miró con sorpresa, para cambiar su expresión a una de completa indiferencia.

–**No soy un buen bailarín** –Admitió el novio. Vestía un pantalón y una camiseta que habían tenido mejores tiempos –**Y Yuuri-kun me estaba ayudando **–

–**No quieren arruinar el baile de su boda ¿Cierto?** –Preguntó Chris, guiñándole un ojo. El hombre asintió, pareciendo algo avergonzado. Victor no pudo evitar pensar que de ser él, no habrían necesitado esas clases. Él habría gastado hasta el último segundo en hacer sentir a Yuuri feliz, hacerle saber que era la persona más afortunada del universo por tenerle. No pudo evitar sentir envidia de ese hombre y de su maldita suerte. –**Oh, pero no aprenderás perfectamente si no tienes a alguien para imitar **–Musitó su amigo, acercándose a paso confiado y tomando al hombre de la cintura –**Puedes ensayar conmigo e imitarles, mientras Vitya se desliza con Yuuri. Ambos son buenos bailarines… ¿Victor? **–Preguntó, volviéndose hacia él y guiñándole un ojo. Victor, sorprendido como estaba, se quedó paralizado frente a la puerta.

–**¿Qué?** –Preguntó, sorprendido. Pasando la mirada de él hacia Yuuri, quien parecía tan sorprendido como él –**Si. Claro… No hay problema ¿Yuuri? **–Preguntó, entrando al salón. El chico dio un respingo, y parecía algo avergonzado, pero se encogió de hombros. Victor lo tomó como un sí, colocándose cerca de él y esperando. Yuuri había estado tan raro en estos días que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar por él. Ir a sus tiempos. No pudo evitar avergonzarse cuando escuchó su propia versión en violín del Danubio azul… algo que había tocado en su adolescencia, siendo uno de las primeras canciones que tocó en aquellos recitales donde no conocía ni a la mitad de los comensales. Las mejillas de Yuuri estaban tan rojas como él, pero se acercó con decisión al peliplateado. Ambos dieron un respingo cuando Victor deslizó una de sus manos hacia la espalda alta del japonés y la otra tomaba la mano de Yuuri con decisión. Esperó que Chris y el novio hicieran lo mismo, no evitando pensar en lo _correcto_ que se sentía tocar a Yuuri, antes de comenzar a bailar.

Fue como si sus cuerpos fuesen perfectamente hechos para otro.

Tanto Yuuri como él habían aprendido a bailar a temprana edad, por lo que fue fácil el deslizarse junto a él por la improvisada pista de baile –que no era más que una habitación con el futón guardado en la repisa–. Lo hicieron lento, procurando esperar que el hombre y Chris –quienes se veían más graciosos que otra cosa, al moverse el novio tan torpemente junto a una _novia_ tan alta– avanzaran y repitieran el movimiento antes de seguir danzando. Victor evitó los primeros minutos la cara de Yuuri, hasta que en un descuido volteó su rostro hacia el japonés y…

No pudo despegar su mirada.

Los ojos de Yuuri brillaban. Y parecían tan resplandecientes que Victor juraría que parecían más dorados que café. Lo cual era imposible, pero se sintió tan atrapado que en realidad no importaba si alucinaba o no. Se movieron con soltura, con _gracia_, deteniéndose sólo lo aconsejado. Parecía que el resto de la gente, que la boda, que _su nombre_, que lo que era o había sido, habían quedado atrás. Eran sólo ellos dos, bailando el Danubio azul. Como si hubiesen nacido para aquel momento y aquel lugar. No pudo evitar que en una de las tantas veces que se detuvo, una de sus manos se levantara hacia la frente del japonés y corriera uno de sus cabellos. Ni que el japonés presionara el agarre entorno a su hombro y le hiciera acercarse más, y más y…

Escucharon un carraspeo que les hizo saltar.

–**Uhm ¿chicos?** –Preguntó Chris. Había soltado al novio y les miraba con curiosidad –**No creo que sea el…** –

Victor no escuchó lo que tenía que decir. No habría podido. Sobre todo porque Yuuri le dio tal empujón para soltarse de él que lo tiró al piso antes de salir corriendo del lugar. El ruso estaba tan anonadado, que le tomó un par de segundos antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación.

.

* * *

.

–**¡Pero no lo encontré! **–Se quejó él –**¡No lo encontré por ningún lado! ¿Cómo pudo esconderse tan bien? **–Bufó. Si en aquel momento lo hubiese encontrado, habría tenido el valor de declararse. Porque habían tenido _un momento_. Que al menos le hizo pensar, que si bien podía no amarlo como Victor a él, al menos no estaba seguro de casarse. Y Victor podía con eso.

–**¿Entonces cómo terminó en ese bar? **–

–**Ya voy a eso, ya voy a eso…** –Replicó él –**Dos horas después yo había perdido la esperanza y me había ido a la habitación a sentirme desdichado, cuando Chris me fue a avisar que vio a Yuuri en la entrada ¡Yo pensé que era mi oportunidad!** –Exclamó, amargamente. El policía le miró como si sintiera pena de él.

.

* * *

.

–**¿Podemos hablar? **–Dijo él. Había corrido hacia la entrada sin importarle su cabello enmarañado y su ropa corrida. Yuuri, quien se encontraba en la entrada junto al novio se volteó hacia él. A Victor le dolió que arrugara el entrecejo automáticamente.

–**Lo siento, vamos saliendo** –Replicó. El novio le hizo un gesto amistoso antes de comenzar a caminar. Había cinco personas junto a ellos; pudo ver al padre de Yuuri y otros adultos.

–**Pero… es un minuto** –

–**No puedo Victor **–Yuuri negó con la cabeza. Victor se encontraba tan desesperado que no soportó que le diera la espalda y comenzara a caminar, dando un salto y sin traer zapatos, simplemente caminó por la tierra y lo tomó del brazo –**¿¡Victor?! ¿Qué? **–

–**Lo siento** –Se disculpó automáticamente. El japonés arrugó el entrecejo y le miró con confusión, lo que le parecieron minutos enteros.

–**¿Porqué? **–Preguntó este.

–**No… no sé** –Respondió. Ni siquiera sabía lo que iba a decir. ¿Por qué le había seguido en primer lugar? ¿Por qué había bailado con él? ¿Por qué se había enamorado de él? Toda su resolución se fue al ver aquellos ojos chocolate mirarles con reproche. Victor se preguntó si su corazón podía romperse más, cuando se sintió como un extraño ante la mirada de Yuuri.

–**¿No lo sabes? ¡¿Entonces porque…?! **–Exclamó el hombre, deteniéndose al escuchar su nombre. Ambos miraron hacia la entrada, observando a los seis hombres esperarles y hacerles señas. De pura suerte, no habían escuchado su conversación. –**Escucha… no puedo hablar contigo ahora. Me tengo que ir **–Dijo finalmente. Tironeando su brazo para que Victor le soltara.

–**Pero Yuuri…** –

–**No puedo, Victor. Suéltame **–

–**Yuuri** –insistió. Pero el chico dio un tirón y se soltó de él de golpe. Victor intentó volver a tocarle, pero el chico hizo un gesto totalmente esquivo, moviendo su cuerpo hacia atrás.

–**No. No me toques** –Inquirió éste. Su gesto de enfado aplacó cualquier intento de Victor de hacer algo. Ni siquiera tuvo la voz para disculparse nuevamente, por ponerlo en tal estado de tención. O por intentar tocarlo. Sabía que sus ojos le delataban, pero Yuuri ya no le miró. Y no parecía tener intención de volver a hacerlo. –**Tengo que irme** –Dijo finalmente. Dándole la espalda. Como si fuese un estropajo viejo al que finalmente estaba sacando de su vida. Victor no dijo nada, viéndole caminar e irse lejos de ahí. Lejos de él. Ni siquiera se percató que tenía lágrimas en los ojos hasta que Chris se acercó a él y le pasó un pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo.

–**Victor…** –murmuró su amigo, pareciendo apenado por primera vez en aquellos días infernales. Victor recibió el pañuelo, pero negó con la cabeza.

–**N-necesito irme, Chris **–dijo él. Nunca había esperado ser él el que pusiera tierra entre los dos. Pero siempre había una primera vez para todo, pensó amargamente –**Necesito ir-irme **–.

.

* * *

.

–**Entonces fui a aquel bar** –dijo el ruso. No evitando que una lágrima traicionera se escapara de sus ojos. La secó rápidamente, usando el puño de su camisa. Para distraerse un poco, tomó un poco del café –**Pero conozco tan pocos lugares y como salí sin celular, fui al único que conocía que quedaba demasiado lejos para que Yuuri fuera **–

–**¿Y cómo terminó en ese altercado? **–

–**Bueno… me puse a beber esperando perder la conciencia, pero tengo resistencia al alcohol**–Lastimosamente. Porque no había conseguido ni un poco perder el conocimiento con tres botellas de sake caliente y un par de cervezas –**Entonces ese hombre intentó ligar conmigo… pero yo lo ignoré y fui a la licorería cercana. Como es de unos amigos de los Katsuki y ya me conocían, me dejaron entrar** –

–**¿Y el hombre? **–Preguntó el policía. Victor se encogió de hombros.

–**Me siguió. Y siguió molestándome… Así que lo golpeé**–

–**¿Así como así? **–

–**¿Qué haría usted si le hubiesen roto el corazón y un desconocido le tocara el muslo?** –

–**Es suficiente** –Asintió el policía finalmente. Victor había comenzado a describir aquella situación lujo de detalle, pero el hombre le interrumpió –**Señor Nikiforov… **–Victor sintió el tacto de su mano sobre la de él, llamando su atención. Le miró con curiosidad, cerrando la boca finalmente. –**Es suficiente. Pienso que con la información que recabamos es más que suficiente para… esclarecer los hechos** –El hombre tosió un poco.

–**¿Si? **–Preguntó, mirándole con ilusión. El hombre se rascó la barba un poco, alzando la muñeca para mirar el reloj.

–**Sí. Y son las once y media, así que…**–

–**¡La boda! **–Victor se levantó de un salto. ¡No le quedaba tiempo ni siquiera para un baño! Maldijo abiertamente en ruso, sobándose las manos. ¿Había hablado toda la mañana? ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¡Encima de todo no sabía cuando iban a liberarlo! ¿Tendría que firmar algo, esperar a un abogado? No pudo evitar sentir congoja. Quizás cuando llegara, su dulce Yuuri ya se hubiese casado y no habría nada más que hacer.

–**Puede irse** –

–**¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! **–Exclamó con júbilo, corriendo hacia la puerta.

–**Y… uhm… señor Nikiforov **–Victor abrió la puerta de golpe, volteándose hacia él en el último momento –**Si no es mucho pedir… ¿Podría venir después a contarnos cómo terminó todo…?** –parecía avergonzado. Victor asintió con ganas, antes de darle la espalda y correr hacia la puerta de entrada. Lo que no se esperó es ver a al menos diez policías alzando sus puños y aplaudiendo hacia él en el camino. Deseándole suerte.

–**¡Suerte chico! **–

–**¡Róbate al novio!**–

–**¡Tráenos bocadillos!**–

–**¡Gracias, gracias! **–Repitió, alzando uno de los puños de vuelta, mientras que con el otro empujaba la puerta de vidrio que daba con la salida. Fue una suerte que al estar de día podía reconocer las calles mucho mejor, por lo que sería mucho más simple llegar a Yu-topia. Ignorando el cansancio, el dolor de cabeza e incluso su apariencia, Victor echó a correr.


	3. Boda Inevitable

**Declaración:**

Yuri! On ice pertenece a Mitsurō Kubo.

La idea de este fanfic pertenece a Alma Barrera.

_Este fanfic participó para el 1er concurso de San Valentin del Reino Victuuri_

* * *

**Boda Inevitable**

.

.

.

...

Veinte minutos pasaron, mientras un frenético ruso corría, se detenía para descansar e intentaba buscar una guía para poder llegar a Yu-topia sin asustarles con su apariencia desaliñada. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué había ido a beber tan lejos? Había parecido una buena idea el día anterior, cuando Yuuri le había rechazado y había acompañado a su novio a un bar. Victor, ignorando las palabras de Chris, había preferido poner distancia de todo y todos. En un lugar que si bien Yuuri sabía dónde estaba, el ruso sabía que no le iría a buscar. ¿Por qué lo haría, de todas formas? ¿Por qué si se había mantenido alejado de él esos dos días?

Ahora que lo pensaba, correr no parecía una buena idea en aquel momento. Parecía algo completamente inútil.

¿Para qué, si se casaría aunque él llegara?

¿Para qué, si no le amaba?

Afortunadamente, uno de los pescadores se apiadó de él y le indicó qué calle debía tomar para llegar. Haciéndole olvidar su depresión previa. Esto de estar sin celular era un asco. Victor corrió diez minutos más, esquivando bicicletas y trabajadores hasta por fin ver las puertas de Yu-topia. Se apoyó en uno de los candeleros para recuperar el aliento durante unos minutos antes de decidirse a entrar. ¡Había llegado a tiempo! ¡Podía hacerlo!

Le llamó la atención que Yu-topia se encontraba vacío. No vio ni camareros, ni personas, ni a ninguno de los invitados. ¿Estarían en el comedor? ¿Habría comenzado la ceremonia? Victor hizo un esfuerzo por caminar hacia la entrada y deslizarse hacia adentro. Los pies le pesaban y estaba necesitado de agua, de una silla. De una ducha. Pero todos aquellos pensamientos y necesidades quedaron en segundo plano cuando leyó el cartel que alguien había puesto en la puerta.

Maldijo en voz alta. Y cualquier persona que hubiese pasado en ese momento por ahí, habría notado que aquello era una maldición. La peor de todas.

Lamentó todas y cada una de las veces en las que no había puesto un esfuerzo real en acompañar a Yuuri a correr. Victor era atlético, si, pero no era un deportista. Y aquello quedó evidenciado cuando ni siquiera pudo llegar al puente que lo llevaría al castillo de Hasetsu sin tener que detenerse un par de segundos. Angustiosamente agotado. Se prometió a sí mismo, mientras jadeaba y se quitaba la chaqueta, que si todo salía bien insistiría por entrenar un poco más. Al menos esforzarse por correr más de una hora sin morir en el proceso. Saldría a correr todos los días con su Yuuri. Le pediría que le ayudase a entrenar.

Su Yuuri. Su dulce e imposible Yuuri. La única persona por la que Victor dejaría hasta su aseo personal de lado si él lo pidiera.

Las piernas no le daban, pero se forzó a seguir trotando, recorriendo el largo puente y tratando de recordar los motivos que le hicieron el salir corriendo. ¿En qué parte de la ceremonia estarían? Victor había omitido el investigar un poco más sobre la boda, teniendo la convicción de poder evitarla un poco antes. Ahora lo lamentaba; le hubiese gustado saber en qué parte podía entrar dramáticamente diciendo 'me opongo' sin parecer más loco de lo que sonaba en su cabeza.

Oh, maldita sea. Tendría que simplemente irrumpir.

Tomó otro breve descanso cuando terminó el puente y la entrada del castillo de Hasetsu se impuso a pocos pasos. Había dos chicos quienes parecían estar a cargo de filtrar a los invitados. Victor no necesitó mirarse dos veces antes de saber que no iban a dejarle pasar; aunque estuviese en la lista de invitados. Suspiró. ¿Estarían dentro del castillo o habían decidido casarse en alguno de los jardines? Se quedó un par de minutos observando, notando que entraban y salían tanto camareros como gente que parecían distribuidores. Debían estar en plena ceremonia. Tomó un gran suspiro, pensando por segunda vez en aquel día en que haría una locura.

Por amor, se dijo. Todo por amor.

Aquellas personas jamás se imaginaron que presenciarían una escena digna de una película de los años 50. Un hombre ruso de mediana edad pasaría corriendo frente a ellos como digno protagonista de una de película de acción de época. Uno de ellos dio tal salto hacia atrás de la impresión que cayó inevitablemente al piso, soltando un grito. El otro hombre estuvo al menos un minuto en shock, antes de recordar su trabajo y fuese tras él. Minuto que el ruso aprovechó de trotar hacia el interior y comenzar a rodear el castillo. Buscando la entrada.

–**¡Deténgase! **–Escuchó en japonés. Pero la descarga de adrenalina era tan grande, que Victor simplemente lo ignoró. Y siguió buscando. Cruzó una estructura compuesta de palos que sostenía las ramas de un gran árbol que conducía a lo que parecía una gran puerta de entrada. Victor recordó momentáneamente el haber estado en aquel lugar con Yuuri, la primera vez que le visitó. Saltó un par de asientos que se encontraban debajo de la estructura e intentó marear a ambos cuidadores. _Necesitaba _llegar a esa puerta, aunque tuviese que golpear a alguien.

Cuando se vio libre de la estructura y la luz le dio la oportunidad de ver claramente, pudo ver a un par de personas fuera. Victor corrió más rápido. No tenía idea de cómo su cuerpo estaba respondiendo pero estaba seguro que si no actuaba rápido, iba a terminar desmayándose.

–**¡Deténgase! ¡Alto! **–Le gritaron. Pero Victor estaba cada vez más cerca de la puerta y la gente junto a ella sólo miraban con sorpresa. Invitados. Estaba donde debía. Casi chocó con la puerta del impulso que se había dado al correr como desaforado, pero no fue lo bastante fuerte como para hacerse daño. Victor jadeó del cansancio, pero abrió la puerta a pesar de escuchar exclamaciones a su alrededor. La puerta era pesada, pero no lo bastante como para no poder abrirla y colarse dentro.

–**¡Me-Me opongo! **–Gritó, sin saber muy bien si debía hacerlo o no. Aquel grito no había salido como planeaba –Más bien era como una gallina sin voz–, pero había obtenido la atención que deseaba. Victor apoyó el cuerpo contra la puerta, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas y jadeando por el esfuerzo, al mismo tiempo que intentaba que nadie más pudiera abrirla. Escuchó jadeos de impresión, lo que le hizo por fin abrir los ojos.

–**Uhm ¿V-victor? **–

Aquello parecía un chiste cruel. Bastante cruel.

Victor miró con confusión hacia el frente, donde se encontraba el novio con un kimono y… ¿Porqué estaba Mari Katsuki de blanco y usando una capucha blanca en su cabeza?

El sacerdote le miró con una mezcla de horror y diversión, mientras que los invitados parecían simplemente en shock. Chris se había levantando del asiento, con una obvia cara confusa. Estaba tan sorprendido por aquello, por la situación, por el hecho de que aquello ni siquiera era una boda católica para poder oponerse; que ni siquiera se percató que quien había hablado y se acercaba a él era el mismo Yuuri. Quien… estaba entre los invitados.

–**¿Victor, estás bien? **–

El hombre enfocó la mirada en el pelinegro, sintiéndose de pronto muy cansado. Su Yuuri, su hermoso Yuuri, con un kimono y con una expresión de preocupación que hace tiempo no le veía. Se veía tan imponente, tan lejano, que se sintió un blasfemo por el simple hecho de posar sus ojos en él.

–**Yuuri…Yo… **–

–**¿Victor? ¡¿Victor?! **–Y de pronto, la voz de Yuuri fue lejana. Lo bastante como para hacerle sentir que estaba soñando, que aquello era demasiada suerte para un hombre sólo y triste como él. Que seguramente aún se encontraba en la comisaría y que no podía ser que se _hubiese equivocado_. Que su Yuuri en este momento le estaba dando el sí al hombre que amaba, no a un patético que no había atrevido a hacer o decir nada durante todo este tiempo para no romper aquella frágil, platónica e inexistente relación. Si. Eso debía ser.

Por aquel mismo motivo, ni siquiera le sorprendió que la sala comenzara a dar vueltas y que de pronto, se encontrara rodeado de oscuridad.

.

* * *

.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en un cuarto que no reconoció. Se parecía un poco a Yu-topia, sin embargo era mucho más antigua y sofisticada. Se sentía rígido y las piernas le dolían un montón. Victor creyó que no iba a ser capaz de moverse –y no quería moverse– durante una eternidad completa, hasta escuchar un susurro a su lado.

Se volteó, inevitablemente.

Yuuri se encontraba con el mismo kimono de hace un rato, con una expresión de obvia preocupación. No había reparado en él en los últimos minutos que había estado despierto, perdido en la magnificencia del lugar y su mismo estado físico deprimente. –**¿Victor? **–Repitió él. Victor hizo una mueca.

–**¿No fue un sueño? **–Preguntó. Su voz sonando un poco rasposa. Yuuri le sonrió suavemente, algo apenado, negando con la cabeza. Mierda. Victor no evitó avergonzarse, llevando una de sus manos hacia sus ojos y tapándoselos del nerviosismo. Mari iba a matarle, estaba seguro. –**Ni siquiera… fue una boda católica **–Masculló. Queriendo darle la espalda a Yuuri y quedarse en el futón por toda la eternidad de la pura vergüenza.

–**No. Pero Mari no está enojada** –Dijo Yuuri, suavemente. Victor movió sus manos y volteó la cabeza hacia el japonés. Yuuri parecía algo cansado, con un par de ojeras incluso, pero parecía… radiante. Aquello era una combinación rara que le llamó la atención. –**Dijo que si le regalamos una buena luna de miel nos perdonará**–

–**Bien. Lo merezco** –Inquirió. Por entrar como un loco, asustar a los encargados de la boda y _oponerse_ a un matrimonio sintoísta. Se recriminó el no prestar la debida atención a la maldita invitación durante unos segundos hasta recordar lo que Yuuri había dicho. –**¿Por qué _regalamos_? Fui el único que lo arruiné **–Preguntó. Yuuri rodó los ojos y acercó una de sus manos hacia el cabello de Victor, corriendo su flequillo. Aquel movimiento no lo hacía desde la última vez que se habían visto, mucho antes de que la invitación del diablo llegara a Rusia. Las manos de Yuuri seguían siendo suaves. Y cálidas. Y le dieron la sensación de _hogar_ que extrañaba.

–**¿Porqué querías oponerte? **–Preguntó él en cambio. Victor hizo una mueca, haciendo un esfuerzo por correr el futón y descubrir un poco su pecho. Aún vestía la camisa con la que había salido ayer y podía ver su chaqueta y sus zapatos en un rincón de la lujosa habitación. Enfocó su mirada en Yuuri, quien de pronto parecía ansioso.

–**Porque… no podía permitirlo** –

–**¿Permitir qué? **–Insistió el japonés. Presionando sus manos en su kimono con nerviosismo. Victor _supo_ que aquel era el momento. Que si no hablaba ahora, no podría hacerlo nunca. Que su relación era tan preciosa, tan necesaria, que no quería romperla. Que aquellos días en Detroit estarían siempre en su corazón. _Pero no podía más_. Ya no podía anhelarlo sin tocarlo. No podría abrazarlo y saber que algún día podía ser de alguien más. Aquellos días habían sido una tortura, pero había parecido necesario. Aunque había creído que si, Victor simplemente no _podía_ dejarlo ir.

Simplemente no podía.

–**Permitir que te casaras con alguien más **–

Hubo un silencio entre los dos, roto por el sonido del viento contra las puertas. ¿Aquello sería el primer piso del castillo? Victor sintió la presión y el peso de sus palabras a flor de piel, pero se mantuvo firme. Los ojos de Yuuri no le dijeron nada durante los primeros segundos, lo que le hizo entrar en pánico. Pero lentamente, como cuando derrites chocolate en una cacerola, la mirada de Yuuri se fue derritiendo.

–**¿P-Porque? **–Preguntó. La voz se le quebró un poco, pero parecía decidido. Victor se enderezó, dándole una sonrisa suave. Independiente de la respuesta del hombre frente a él, no podía negarle aquello. No después de haber viajado alrededor de 3500 kilómetros para detener una boda que ni siquiera era la suya.

–**¿Aún no lo adivinas? **–Preguntó, intentando aligerar el ambiente. Tragó saliva, terminando de enderezarse no sin hacer un esfuerzo. Yuuri se inclinó hacia él para intentar ayudarle, posando una de sus manos en su espalda y la otra en su codo. Trabajosamente se volteó hacia él, sintiendo sus piernas hormiguear. Posó una de sus manos en la mejilla del japonés, sintiendo sus palmas hormiguear por el contacto. ¿Hace cuanto que no le tocaba sin ser rechazado? Victor le miró con intensidad, soltando un suspiro apesadumbrado.

–**Porque te amo** –dijo, finalmente. Aquello salió como un susurro, pero fue lo bastante fuerte como para que Yuuri lo escuchara, sintiendo como el japonés daba un respingo a su alrededor. Victor acarició su rostro, permitiéndose el atrevimiento de sentir la delicada piel de la mejilla del hombre que siempre había amado. Lo suficiente como para querer estar cerca de él sin formar parte de su vida –**Siempre has sido tú** –admitió, ladeando la mirada hacia el fondo de la habitación. Se sintió avergonzado por su arranque de valentía, al sentir la intensa mirada del otro hombre en él.

–**Sólo tú **–

Yuuri no dijo nada. No lo necesitó. En cambio, deslizó su mano hacia el cabello de Victor y le empujó hacia adelante. Y de pronto, su cara estaba tan cerca de la de él que fue inevitable el mirarlo. En posar sus ojos en los suaves labios del japonés y en sus imposiblemente largas pestañas, que se cerraron a medida que sus rostros se acercaban…

Y luego, se estaban besando.

...

Sus labios fueron suaves y cálidos. Si el tacto de las manos de Yuuri en él le dieron la sensación de hogar, sus labios le hicieron pensar que definitivamente había llegado donde pertenecía. Como si todo ese tiempo, hubiese sido un hombre vagando en el desierto por un poco de agua y no se hubiese percatado de cuanto la necesitaba hasta llegar a un oasis. Porque Yuuri fue el oasis que necesitó; porque nunca quiso ni deseó tanto algo como lo quiso a él.

Aquello que comenzó como un simple beso terminó subiendo un par de grados cuando Yuuri le empujó contra el futón y se posesionó encima de él. A Victor no le importó, deslizando sus manos por el cuello del japonés, rosando la tela del kimono. La tela de ropa parecía mucho más pesada de lo que se veía, sintiendo un poco de peso extra que le quitó el aliento. Situación que Yuuri supo aprovechar para deslizar una lengua tímida pero cálida en su cavidad bucal, y haciendo que ambos soltaran un suspiro de reconocimiento. Y ambos hubiesen seguido en esa agradable exploración del otro, si no hubiesen sentido pasos provenientes del pasillo que les obligaron a dejar de besarse y despejar un poco sus alborotadas cabezas. Victor, sin embargo, no pudo evitar acercarse nuevamente por un simple beso, que fue gratamente bienvenido.

–**Creo que deberíamos… deberíamos dejar lo interesante para después** –Murmuró, arreglándose un poco la camisa. Yuuri asintió, enderezando un poco el corrido kimono, cuya chaqueta Victor había comenzado a sacar. Se llevó una de sus manos a sus labios, aún no creyendo del todo lo que había sucedido. Porque hace un momento, creyó que no alcanzaría a llegar y luego, aquello había sido una equivocación de su parte. Y luego había confesado sus sentimientos, y luego_ se habían besado_. –**¿Cuánto tiempo… porqué estás acá? **–Preguntó, un poco dubitativo. Yuuri, con el cabello un poco más alborotado que cuando despertó y tan avergonzado como él le dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

–**Sólo unas dos horas. Ahora deben estar en la recepción** –Le dijo, alzando una de sus manos hacia las de Victor. Quien inmediatamente la atrapó y comenzó a hacer círculos en ellas. Yuuri soltó un suspiro complacido –**No te preocupes. Mari y mis padres dijeron que podíamos volver cuando te sintieras mejor**–

–**Les debo una disculpa** –dijo él. Pero Yuuri negó con la cabeza.

–**Están… No te sorprenda si mi mamá hace un par de bromas al respecto, pero no están enojados **–eso era bastante bueno. Victor sospechaba que los años siguientes la gente hablaría del loco ruso que intentó detener una boda equivocada, y que aquello sería causa de risa para los Katsuki, pero no era nada en comparación a tener a Yuuri junto a él. Podía soportarlo. Siempre y cuando Yuuri siguiera sosteniendo su mano.

–**Ehm… entonces… No ibas a casarte** –dijo él. Yuuri negó con la cabeza. Se prometió a sí mismo el tomar un curso avanzado de japonés para evitar tener el mismo problema otra vez.

–**No entiendo porqué creíste eso **–admitió. Victor hizo una mueca. ¿Cómo no creerlo, si cuando le había ido a buscar en el hotel en Tokyo había actuado mucho más frío que de costumbre? ¿Y luego había comenzado a evitarle como si Victor hubiese sido un leproso? ¿Y cuando él le acusó sobre eso Yuuri le había dicho que se alejara de él? No pudo evitar mirarle un poco herido al recordar aquellas situaciones, que aún no lograba entenderlas del todo. Pero el japonés le miró con curiosidad durante un momento, para luego caer en una especie de entendimiento –**C-creo que es un gran malentendido** –dijo, dudando un poco. Yuuri apretó una de las manos de Victor con un poco de fuerza, como si se intentase dar ánimo para hablar y al mismo tiempo intentara cerrar su herida emocional.

–**¿Malentendido? **–El pelinegro asintió.

–**Pensé que… bueno… pensé que salías con Chris **–murmuró, mirando hacia el lado. Victor le miró con sorpresa. ¿Entonces…? ¿Entonces por eso había estado actuando tan frío hacia él? –**No puedes culparme… ustedes siempre han sido cercanos, entonces tú llegaste con él y yo…**–

–**Eso sería incestuoso, Yuuri** –replicó, haciendo una mueca de asco. Sintió un escalofrío siquiera al pensarlo. Christophe siempre había sido su mejor amigo, su confidente. Aquella mano que le levantaba cuando leía a Yuuri hablando de una nueva amistad con la que no podía competir, debido a la distancia. Eran el hermano que el otro había elegido, algo completamente fraternal. –**Chris sólo vino a ayudarme **–

–**Ayer lo entendí. Al menos la parte en la que venía como compañía. No imaginaba que creías… **–Victor se acercó, buscando sus labios una vez más. Como para cerciorarse de que no se estaba volviendo loco y Yuuri realmente había dejado que le besara. El japonés se acercó a él, juntando sus labios con los de Victor como un nuevo reconocimiento. Algo mucho más casto que aquel primer beso que se dieron pero tan perfecto como el anterior. Victor se preguntó si los siguientes besos seguirían siendo igual de perfectos, igual de _adecuados_. Y fue gratamente sorprendido con el conocimiento de que podría averiguarlo. –**Entonces te busqué toda la noche, cuando volví y supe que no habías llegado **–admitió. Victor hizo una mueca, sintiéndose repentinamente culpable por haber salido sin teléfono y sin escuchar a nadie. Pero se había sentido tan mal por tantas razones que no había podido ser de otra forma. ¿Cómo iba a sospechar que estaba asechando a un hombre que resultó ser el _cuñado_ y no el _novio_ de Yuuri? –**Entonces yo…**–

–**¿Tú…? **–Preguntó él. El japonés hizo una mueca.

–**Yo te invité porque… porque pensaba declararme** –dijo finalmente. Victor sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban suavemente ante aquellas palabras. Yuuri le sonrió con timidez –**Entonces tú te fuiste y al principio pensé que te habías ido a Rusia, pero tus cosas estaban acá, entonces… Chris me dijo que esperara que volvieras. Que necesitabas un respiro. Pero nunca pensé que pasaría algo así.** –Esperó sinceramente que Chris no hubiese comentado la idea de seducir al novio, que era el plan principal. Porque Mari no iba a reaccionar tan amable a la idea como su Yuuri. Y dado que iba a ser su cuñada, no podía empezar con el pie izquierdo.

–**¿Y qué hubieses hecho si hubiese vuelto a Rusia? **–Preguntó él. El japonés le sonrió con más confianza.

–**Habría ido a la boda. Y luego… habría viajado a Rusia, detrás de ti **–Victor soltó un suspiro, de la pura felicidad. Sus mejillas estaban calientes y sus piernas aún un poco entumecidas, pero estaba tan contento que bien podría explotar de felicidad.

–**Aún puedes viajar a Rusia, detrás de mí **–le sugirió él. Yuuri se encogió de hombros, como si aquello fuese lo último en su lista de prioridades. O como si lo diera por sentado, idea que le agradó mucho más.

–**Creo que primero deberíamos ir a la recepción de boda ¿No crees? **–Sugirió el japonés a cambio. Victor asintió, doblando las entumecidas rodillas para calentarlas un poco e intentar levantarse. El japonés se apresuró a ayudarle.

–**Sólo si no te separas de mí**–

–**Difícilmente alguien va a poder separarme de ti ahora, Victor **–


	4. Al final

**Declaración:**

Yuri! On ice pertenece a Mitsurō Kubo.

La idea de este fanfic pertenece a Alma Barrera.

_Este fanfic participó para el 1er concurso de San Valentin del Reino Victuuri_

* * *

**Al final…**

.

.

.

...

–**No puedes dejarme afuera** –Gruñó Victor, más cansado de lo que podía admitir.

Finalmente, la boda fue…divertida. Después de todo el asunto aclarado. Afortunadamente para él habían encontrado una ducha al final del pasillo, donde el ruso pudo bañarse y cambiarse de ropa. No tenía su champú de baño ni su toalla favorita, pero decidió que no valía la pena quejarse. Sobre todo porque Yuuri… su Yuuri había tenido el detalle de esperar a que él estuviera listo para finalmente bajar.

Por supuesto, que toda la familia, los novios y los invitados aprovecharon la primera oportunidad para burlarse de él.

_–**No esperábamos que Vicchan fuera tan… apasionado** –murmuró Hiroko, llevándose una mano hacia su boca y haciendo una risita. Victor sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas destinadas a él. Yuuri se sentó a su lado y parecía tan avergonzado como él._

_–**¡Mamá! **–Se quejó el japonés._

_–**¡Si hasta entró corriendo y todo para robarse al novio! **–Replicó Toshiya, riendo abiertamente –**Es difícil no sentirse halagado ante tal pasión. ¡No puedo esperar a su boda!**–_

_–**¡Papá!** –Volvió a quejarse Yuuri, llevándose las manos hacia el rostro y haciendo reír un poco a Victor. Había sido una locura, definitivamente. De esas cosas que no podría volver a repetir, porque son la clase de cosas que se hacen con desesperación y sin pensarlo demasiado._

_–**Está bien, Yuuri… lo esperaba **–Replicó, cerrando los ojos. Colocando una expresión de mártir que no le sentaba para nada._

_–**Por supuesto que sí. Sobre todo después de haberme dejado sordo por sus lloriqueos durante días** –Masculló Chris, caminando hacia ellos. Le hizo un guiño a los novios, quienes soltaron una risita. Victor se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada ceñuda. Aquel traidor, que no había contestado su maldito teléfono. Y que por su despreocupada sonrisa, parecía haber sospechado hace días lo que sucedía. ¡Y no había tenido la delicadeza de decirle absolutamente nada!_

_–**Lo siento mucho, Chris. Por todo** –Dijo Yuuri, de pronto. Levantándose del asiento y haciendo una reverencia hacia Chris. Victor le miró sorprendido, intentando saber de qué iba todo eso. ¿Por qué le pedía disculpas? ¿Había hecho alguna cosa? Pero Chris hizo una risa divertida y despreocupada._

_–**No hay problema, Yuuri** –Replicó. El japonés se levantó y pareció un poco más aliviado –**Pero sólo si me haces el padrino cuando ustedes dos se casen ¡Esto será una divertida historia de boda! **–Victor bufó. Y Yuuri se avergonzó aún más, pero todo estaba bien en el mundo en aquel momento. Y las cosas mejoraron aún más cuando los novios comenzaron a bailar y después, un poco después, Yuuri le preguntó si quería bailar con él. Y cuando mucho después, no soltó su mano como había prometido, comenzó a comprender la realidad de la situación. Que había un algo entre ellos dos. Que habría un final feliz. Y Victor simplemente no pudo resistirse a sentir felicidad._

_Habría sido prácticamente imposible._

–**Si puedo. Vete a flirtear con Yuuri, que yo estoy ocupado** –Escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Victor pudo sentir una risita. ¿O eran dos? Chris no podía ¿Cierto? Oh, por supuesto que podía.

–**¿Victor? ¿Qué haces en el pasillo? **–Preguntó Yuuri, caminando hacia él. Tenía una toalla alrededor de su cuello y sus mejillas rojas. Parecía salir del baño. Victor, mitad enternecido por la vista, mitad mortificado por la situación, hizo un gesto hacia la habitación.

Otro par de risitas. Y un gemido, que le hizo atragantarse.

–**¿Es Chris? **–

–**Mi ropa…** –Se lamentó éste. Al menos tenía puesta una bata encima. Intercambió una mirada dudosa con el japonés.

Ambos escucharon otro gemido, haciéndoles enrojecer y saltar de la impresión. Pero Yuuri tomó su mano y comenzó a tironearlo rumbo al segundo piso, haciendo que Victor agradeciera inmensamente que alguien tuviera la fortaleza de los dos para sacarlos de ahí. Victor nunca habría sido capaz de moverse sólo.

–**Yo sé que es muy pronto…** –murmuró el japonés, subiendo las escaleras. Parecía nervioso, sus mejillas le delataron. Y Victor había comenzado a sentirse nervioso también –**Pero dado que no tienes donde dormir…**–

–**Está bien** –Dijo él. No evitando avergonzarse. Y no pudo evitar pensar, mientras un avergonzado Yuuri le hacía caminar hacia su cuarto, que todo lo sufrido, todo lo llorado había valido la pena. Si aquello significaba que podía sostener la mano del japonés, volvería a repetirlo.

Una vez y siempre.

La habitación de Yuuri no había cambiado. Aún podía ver alguno de sus posters de concertista que el japonés había conseguido hacía un tiempo y aquel cerdito que le regaló, aunque replegado al fondo de la habitación. Yuuri, al seguir su mirada, corrió hacia el peluche y lo levantó del piso. Ni siquiera el piano o el reloj despertador se habían movido de su lugar. La cama seguía teniendo aquel cubrecama naranja que había tenido mejores momentos y la gorra que Victor había dejado hace dos veranos seguía estando colgada donde la había dejado.

–**Estaba enojado contigo** –admitió el pelinegro con vergüenza, moviéndose hacia el escritorio y dejándolo encima. El cactus que había visto de la primera vez que llegó a Hasetsu ya tenía flores y medía por lo menos treinta centímetros más. Victor se encogió de hombros, rodeando la entrada y caminando hacia la cama. –**Iré por un futón** –Dijo el japonés, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

–**¿Porqué? **–Preguntó él, ladeando la cabeza y sentándose en la cama. Yuuri se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte. Abrió la boca para decir algo, luego la cerró. Como si realmente no encontrase una razón para hacerlo. Porque no había una. Sólo parecían ser nervios por la cercanía del otro. Victor sonrió con nerviosismo –**Yo también estoy nervioso –**admitió. Yuuri arrugó el entrecejo.

–**¿De verdad? **–El ruso asintió. Aún estaba digiriendo que Yuuri le quería, que aún no se encontraba desmayado en la recepción de la boda de otra persona y que _esto era real_. Pero habían bailado juntos, habían sostenido las manos del otro durante toda la tarde y habían compartido otro beso cuando nadie les prestó atención. El japonés cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la cama. Se sentó junto a él, tomando su mano. Él las entrelazó, feliz por la cercanía.

–**Fue un día intenso** –Admitió el japonés. Victor asintió, recargándose contra el hombro del chico. Había sido un día tan largo y difícil, que probablemente se dormiría en cuanto pusiera la cabeza en la almohada. Se sobresaltó un poco al sentir de pronto la otra mano del japonés en su mejilla, que le hizo alzar la mirada hacia él. Los ojos de Yuuri brillaban, como habían estado haciendo todo el día. Cerró los ojos justo antes de sentir los labios del japonés sobre los suyos y de pronto, todo el cansancio que había comenzado a sentir se fue de él. Victor levantó su otra mano y la deslizó entorno al pálido cuello de Yuuri. Acarició su nuca con delicadeza, mientras Yuuri hacía lo mismo con su mejilla. La mano del japonés se movió hacia su cabello, haciendo que el ruso soltara un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir sus dedos acariciarle la parte posterior de su cabeza. –**Uhm, Victor** –Musitó el hombre, tomando un poco de distancia de él. El cálido aliento de Yuuri llegó hacia sus labios, produciéndole cosquillas. Victor se acercó para besarle sonoramente antes de enderezarse. Ahora mismo, lo único en su cabeza era besar a Yuuri hasta que le diera sueño y tuvieran que acurrucarse para dormir.

–**¿Si? **–Preguntó con curiosidad. Yuuri apretó un poco más sus manos entrelazadas, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban un poco rojas.

–**Yo…recordé que no te dije como me sentía** –Victor alzó una ceja. Ahora que lo recordaba, él había sido el único que se había declarado. Pero había estado tan feliz por ser correspondido y tan cansado por haber corrido tanto que había olvidado por completo aquel detalle. Y no importaba realmente. No en aquel momento al menos.

–**Ah. Pero Yuuri, no tiene importancia **–Sonrió él. Y decía la verdad. Pero Yuuri negó con la cabeza.

–**Yo… no. Si importa Victor** –Insistió el japonés. El hombre removió los pies, nervioso, presionando su mano una vez más. Y se sintió como un gran momento, cuando finalmente posó la mirada sobre él. Se veía serio, decidido. Y sus ojos irradiaban tanta dulzura que se sintió completamente enamorado. No había ningún lugar donde quisiera estar más que en aquel. Ninguna otra persona que quisiera tener en vez de aquel nervioso y testarudo, pero dulce japonés. Supo en aquel momento, que sin importar si aquello salía mal, nunca habría otra persona. No había absolutamente nadie en el mundo que pudiera igualar aquella sonrisa, aquella determinación. –**Victor… me gustas** –

–**¿Sólo gustar? **–Preguntó él. Pero supo que había una sonrisa en su rostro. Yuuri suspiró, exasperado, negando con la cabeza.

–**Tú dijiste que siempre había sido sólo yo** –murmuró. Victor asintió –**Para mí es lo mismo. Siempre has sido tú. Sólo tú. Desde el comien… **–Yuuri quiso seguir hablando. Victor no le dejó. Consideró que el broche de oro para aquel mal día era memorizar una y otra vez aquellos labios que siempre deseó pero que no había podido tener hasta ahora. Y consideró que en aquel momento, las palabras estaban demás.

Sus sentimientos eran lo que importaba al final. Y esos los conocía de sobra.

.

* * *

.

–**¡Entonces…! Estaremos una semana más acá e iremos a Rusia hasta que mi Yuuri tenga que volver a Detroit **–sonrió el ruso, tomando un sorbo de su taza de café. El policía que le había retenido hace dos días se encontraba frente a él, al igual que el resto de aquel cuartel. Victor sacó uno de los pasteles que había traído y se lo llevó a la boca, dando un suspiro de gusto cuando el sabor a chocolate invadió sus sentidos. Se habían reunido en torno al escritorio del hombre, donde movidos por la curiosidad el resto de los policías habían acercado sus sillas. Victor jugueteó con uno de los papeles que había encima de la mesa, mientras devoraba el pastel.

–**Me alegro que todo haya salido bien** –admitió el hombre frente a él. Victor asintió.

–**¡Yo también! Al menos Kurosawa y Mari se lo tomaron bien **–dijo él. Sobre todo cuando él les regaló pasajes a Rusia y pidió prestada la casa de verano de sus padres. No era un gasto realmente caro y Yuuri no se había quejado en exceso del precio. Además Chris le había ayudado a pagar el pasaje, dado que ninguno de los dos había aparecido con un regalo para la boda –porque principalmente _no_ había querido esa boda–

–**Aún no entiendo…** –intervino otro policía, sacando otro pastel y llevándoselo a la boca –**Cómo pudiste confundir los kanjis de la novia con el de tu novio. Ni siquiera son parecidos** –dijo éste. El policía le tradujo al inglés lo que el hombre había dicho, pero no era realmente necesario. Victor se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, dando un último sorbo a su café.

–**Porque sólo puedo leer romanji **–Los rieron un poco, hasta ser interrumpidos por un par de golpes en la puerta. Victor levantó la mirada, para ver a su Yuuri vestido en ropa de deporte. Al parecer ya había terminado con su rutina de la mañana. Si bien Victor se había prometido el entrenar junto a él e intentar estar más en forma, aún se estaba recuperando de aquella carrera suicida. Quizá en Rusia lo intentaría y le daría una sorpresa a su novio.

–**¿Victor? **–Preguntó con duda. Victor sonrió, haciéndole señas para que se acercara. El japonés miró con nerviosismo a los policías a su alrededor.

–**¡Tranquilo! Sólo estamos conversando sobre lo bien que salió la boda **–Y un poco más. Pero aquello no lo dijo. El japonés no había dejado de ser reservado entorno a su vida privada, aunque no tuviera reparos con que Victor lo abrasara y besara en público. Pero estaba bien por él. Así era su Yuuri y así le quería él.

–**Siento mucho los inconvenientes que Victor provocó** –Dijo el japonés, haciendo una breve reverencia. Otro de los policías levantó las manos en un gesto de sin importancia.

–**¡No se preocupe, Katsuki-san! Nikiforov-san nos entretuvo bastante con su divertida historia **–El policía le tradujo antes de que el hombre siguiera hablando. Yuuri se enderezó, más curioso que otra cosa. –**No duden en acercarse si tienen problemas en el barrio ¡Espero el hombre que molestó a Nikiforov-san no siga insistiendo!** –

–**¿Alguien molestó a Victor?** –Preguntó Yuuri, arrugando el entrecejo.

–**Ah, olvidé comentártelo** –Inquirió el ruso. Además de haberle pagado al hombre de la licorería –y comentarle a Yuuri sobre eso– había olvidado completamente al tipo que había golpeado. Porque había sido un episodio tan aislado y poco importante que fuera de haber pasado la noche en una celda, el resto lo había omitido de su cabeza. Como casi todas las cosas que no le interesaban.

–**No hay problema. El hombre no pudo presentar cargos debido a la agresión sexual efectuada en contra del señor Nikiforov** –

–**¿Agresión sexual? **–Preguntó el japonés, mirándole con pánico. Victor levantó las palmas y negó con la cabeza.

–**No es algo grave, de verdad **–Insistió él. Yuuri pareció más calmado con sus palabras, pero su semblante se tornó un poco más serio y sombrío.

–**Tendremos cuidado** –Musitó, haciendo otra reverencia. Victor se levantó y se despidió alegremente de aquellos policías antes de seguir al japonés a la salida de aquel lugar. Victor inmediatamente puso su brazo entorno a los hombros del japonés, que aún parecía algo tenso. Lo apretó hacia él con cariño y le instó a caminar.

–**¿Agresión sexual? **–Preguntó el japonés, después de haberse alejado lo suficiente de la comisaría para no ser escuchado. Victor hizo una mueca.

–**Sólo fue un tonto que flirteó conmigo y yo lo golpeé** –Respondió, indiferente. Yuuri se detuvo y le miró con sospecha. Al ruso no le quedó de otra que detenerse con él.

–**¿Sólo eso? **–

–**Uhm… me tocó el muslo. Pero no hizo nada más **–Respondió. _O no alcanzó_. Yuuri arrugó el entrecejo, deslizando sus manos entorno a su cintura y presionando contra él. Victor no pudo evitar derretirse ante el gesto protector del japonés. Si su Yuuri no podía ser más dulce y adorable. ¡Aunque jamás se le había ocurrido que realmente era tan protector con él!

–**Avísame si lo llegamos a ver **–

–**¡Mi héroe!** –Exclamó el ruso, apretándole en un abrazo. Restregando su mejilla contra la del pelinegro, suspirando de felicidad.

–**¡Víctor!** –Se quejó Yuuri, avergonzado, pero Victor no le tomó importancia a sus quejas. Sobre todo porque el japonés no hizo ningún esfuerzo por apartarle de él. Estaba tan feliz en esos días, que no podía evitar ponerse empalagoso cada vez que el japonés decía o hacía algo genial y romántico.

¡No podía esperar a volver a Rusia y contarle todo a Makkachin!


End file.
